


Untitled (10 December '03)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lotrips ficlets [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-10
Updated: 2003-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/16222.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (10 December '03)

elijah's breath is damp and shallow against the side of dom's neck. "dom," he whispers. dom grunts in reply. "will you get the fuck off!"

dom stirs a little, lifting his head. in the grey light filtering through the dust and the curtains elijah's eyes are bloodshot and shiny, blurry in close up. dom's toes stretch and cling to elijah's ankles. "i can't fucking breathe." dom's hands are numb from lack of use but he can feel the wheeze in elijah's lungs through his own chest, like the sweat gluing them together is some kind of conductor.

dom grunts again, flails a little, rolls off. elijah grimaces and struggles up on his elbows, dom's nipples pucker in protest at the sudden cold. his toes feel naked.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/16222.html


End file.
